


Psycho

by gardenofmaris



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Kindred Spirits, psychopaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenofmaris/pseuds/gardenofmaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius despises the parties that he is always invited to, but this one turns out a little different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psycho

Sirius yawned, eyes scanning the crowd lazily. There was no point to these things. It was his adamant stance on this. “Ladies and gentlemen, the scene you’ve all been waiting for. A crowd of monkeys jumping through hoops and sniffing each others asses in a ruthless battle to an unfulfilling top,” he muttered bitterly. ****

These women with their frilly little sun umbrellas and men in their suits and ties disgusted him. He often dreamed of bashing their heads into the wall, of breaking their fingers so they could no longer hold such useless objects and annoy him with them. But he had to act as one of them. No matter how much the urge wanted to overwhelm him, the rage coming up sour as bile in his throat, washing over him like a ten-foot wave, he betrayed almost nothing. Maybe his fingers would curl into a claw for a split second. Maybe he had to bite the inside of his cheek or tongue so hard he almost bled. But he would never, ever let that little façade drop. He would never let the monster underneath bathe in the sun and revel in its painful glory.

‘No,’ Sirius thought, swirling the last bit of wine in his glass before gulping it down contentedly. ‘ My love must  stay hidden inside. The world must never know my love and its taste for sweet, carnal pleasure. She only gets to come out in the dark.’ He chuckled to himself as he watched the sun. ‘And look, how the sweet goddess of light bids us farewell and abandons us to the evils she tries to ignore.’

He was still mulling over this thought as he had nursed his now empty wine glass for the evening, slow and savoring, when a shadow crossed his face.

“Hello sir, my name is Clarimonde. Clarimonde Meyer.” A voice interrupted his thoughts and he looked up at the intruder of his personal monologue. He fought the urge to vomit. She looked as pink and lacy as her umbrella. Once again, he pushed his love down.

“Hello, darling. What a lovely name. What brings you to this corner of the party?”

She flushed prettily and an image flashed through his mind of cutting a deeper smile into her cheeks, not unlike the Black Dahlia.

“I have seen some things and heard others about you. I wanted to see if they were true.”

“Have you now?” He arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow. “What have you seen and heard, darling?”

She smiled serenely, and he thought briefly of how sweet she might taste before he slit her throat open. An answering smile graced his lips. “Well, I must say, I have heard some of the most flattering praise of you. People say you are a true gentleman, a man unlike any in the past century. But, what I see spins a different tale.”

“Am I not pleasing to you, my lady? A bit crude, perhaps?”

Clarimonde laughed and Sirius thought he saw a glimmer of something like contempt. “Nothing of the sort.” She sat down next to him and crossed her legs, closing her umbrella and setting it down. He arched an eyebrow disdainfully as she leaned in. “You let things slip too often. I’ve seen your fingers, your jaw, your eyes, and they betray you to me. Not to others, don’t worry. But I’ve seen many like you, and I admire it. Your self-control is remarkable.” She giggled as if she’d said something hilarious.

He licked his lips and leaned in closer so that his breath ghosted on her ear. “And you have told me this why?”

She gently pushed him back and smiled as a white cat jumped into her lap. Petting the cat underneath its chin, her smile widened. As Sirius watched, he saw a familiar glint, one he’d only ever seen in the mirror, and the cat choked for a moment as its air was cut off. Clarimonde let it go, and as it walked away with a haughty air, the blinders came off and Sirius saw a kindred spirit disguised in lace and sugar.

Miss Meyer’s smile became a dark parody of the Mona Lisa and she shrugged. “No reason.”

 


End file.
